<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>S K I N N Y  [Países asiáticos] by luiMBQ</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25492636">S K I N N Y  [Países asiáticos]</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/luiMBQ/pseuds/luiMBQ'>luiMBQ</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Geography (Anthropomorphic)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anorexia, Binge Eating Disorder, Bulimia, Eating Disorders, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:22:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,147</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25492636</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/luiMBQ/pseuds/luiMBQ</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Porqué para ellos la apariencia es lo más importante, debes de ser hermoso, perfecto. Tener unos cuantos kilos menos los harán lucir bellos.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Una mala experiencia siempre trae malas consecuencias</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>ADVERTENCIA: en esta historia se tratará el tema de los trastornos alimenticios (específicamente la anorexia, la bulimia y trastorno por atracón). En ningún momento se pretende romantizar o incitar a estas practicas autodestructivas.</p><p>Si eres sensible a estos temas, o bien, eres influenciable, te pido de favor que te retires.</p><p>En esta historia se presenta la versión propia del autor de la obra sobre los países humanizados, es decir, no Hetalia, no CountryHumans.</p><p>La historia se ha hecho con el fin de entretener, no se pretende ofender a ninguna cultura, religión, ideología o nación.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dos cuerpos (masculino y femenino) delgados, demasiado delgados, que se veían delicados, frágiles, como si en cualquier momento, al más mínimo tacto, estos se fuesen a romper. Parecían ser un cuerpo sacado de ficción. Las piernas eran tan finas, los brazos solo eran huesos con piel pegada, el abdomen un tanto sumido, las costillas marcadas, las clavículas se podían apreciar a simple vista. Cuerpos enfermos, en desnutrición, y a pesar de eso, habían muchos presentes que admiraban a esas imágenes. Un grupo aglomerado, varios miraban con anhelo llegar a tener aquellos "cuerpos perfectos", deseaban llegar a tal grado de "belleza", ignorando lo dañino e irreales que eran dichas imágenes.</p><p>—¿No sería grandioso, Norte?</p><p>—¿Qué sería grandioso, Sur?</p><p>—Llegar a tener un cuerpo así. Tan solo imagínate ser así de perfecto— una ligera sonrisa se esbozó en su rostro.</p><p>—La verdad no me interesaría tener un cuerpo así.</p><p>—¿Qué? ¿Por qué no? Si son bellos, además, mírate ¡tú estás más cerca que yo de alcanzar un cuerpo así de perfecto!</p><p>—Sin ofender Sur, pero ese tipo de cuerpo me parece... horrible. Prefiero uno más atlético, con musculo, uno apto para el campo de batalla.</p><p>—¡Ese también puede ser apto para el campo de batalla!</p><p>El norcoreano comenzó a reír, no podía creer lo que su querido hermano gemelo le acababa de decir; por otra parte, las mejillas del surcoreano tomaron un color rojizo al darse cuenta la tontería que había dicho. La risa no paraba, y el sonrojo aumentaba. Pronto, la gente que había cerca de ellos comenzó a alejarse para ver otras cosas del lugar; cuando eso pasó, la risa de Corea del Norte al fin se detuvo.</p><p>—¿Terminaste?— algo molesto, y aún con las mejillas sonrojadas, Corea del Sur se cruzó de brazos.</p><p>—Je, je, sí, ya... ya termine— aún seguía con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro.</p><p>—Pues que bueno, así ya podremos seguir viendo que más hay aquí— tomó de la mano a su hermano y ambos comenzaron a caminar.</p><p>El día de hoy se encontraban en la inauguración de un nuevo centro comercial en el cual solo habría tiendas especializadas en la moda, es decir, solamente se vendería ropa y accesorios que te hicieran lucir "al último grito de la moda". El surcoreano, al ser un gran fanático de estar siempre a la moda, no dudo ni un segundo en venir, además, aprovechó el hecho de que su hermano estaría de visita (después de tanto insistir había conseguido que al norcoreano le dieran permiso). Ir de tienda en tienda para comprar era una actividad que Corea del Sur consideraba perfecta para pasarla bien en compañía de su gemelo.</p><p>Estuvieron caminando alrededor del recinto por un largo rato, hasta que finalmente el surcoreano encontró la que creyó ser la tienda ideal para comprar la ropa que el quería. Con algo de fastidio y cansancio, su gemelo tuvo que seguirlo (éste deseaba que dentro de la tienda hubiese algún sintió para sentarse, pues los pies ya lo estaban matando y el sueño comenzaba a apoderarse de él).</p><p>—¡Mira este pantalón!— soltó la mano de su hermano menor y tomó un ejemplar de la prenda mencionada— ¿Crees que se me vería bien?</p><p>—No me gusta, se ve que sería muy pegado— un mueca de desagrado se formó en el rostro del norcoreano.</p><p>—A mi se me hace que te gusta, pero que no te gustaría que yo lo tuviera puesto.</p><p>—No veo la necesidad de que uses ropa tan pegada, quizá podrías usar algo un poco más holgado— comenzó a buscar con la mirada— Algo como esto— agarró un pantalón holgado de mezclilla— Con este te verías adorable y no atraerías las miradas de los sucios y asqueroso pervertidos.</p><p>—Oh Norte, nunca cambias— tomó el pantalón que su hermano le sugirió— Si te hace feliz, me lo probaré.</p><p>—Hazlo, y cuando te lo pruebes verás que es mucho mejor que esos jeans que tú escogiste.</p><p>Se dirigieron hacia el probador. Tuvieron que esperar media hora para al fin poder pasar (había una dila enorme para el probador). Cuando al fin Corea del Sur entró, estaba sumamente emocionado, se imaginaba que ambas prendas le quedarían y le harían ver muy bien, incluso ya estaba pensando en el modo de convencer a su hermano de que le permitiera comprarse ambos pantalones.</p><p>Quince minutos, eso fue lo que le dijo el surcoreano al norcoreano, que solo tardaría quince minutos para probarse ambas prendas, pero, al mirar el reloj, Corea del Norte notó que su hermano ya llevaba media hora ahí dentro; eso le preocupaba un poco, pero, conociendo a su gemelo, quizá solo estaba indeciso de cual llevarse. Finalmente, la puerta del probador se abrió, él menor se levantó del pequeño banco donde se había sentado y se acercó a su hermano, notando que el mayor tenía un rostro diferente, una mirada triste.</p><p>—¿Qué pasó? ¿Alguien te hizo algo ahí dentro?— preguntó preocupado.</p><p>—No, nadie me hizo nada— suspiró— Solo... vayámonos de este lugar.</p><p>—Está... bien, pues, vamos a caja a pagar por tus cosas y-</p><p>—No.</p><p>—¿Qué?</p><p>—No quiero ninguno.</p><p>—¿Por qué? Si estabas tan emocionado de probártelos, incluso pensé que me dirías que te querías llevar los dos. ¿Qué pasó?</p><p>—No me quedaron— el surcoreano sintió un nudo en su garganta al pronunciar esas palabras.</p><p>—Oh... bueno, no hay problema, busquemos una talla más grande— trataba de ser optimista, no le gustaba ver a su hermano así de triste.</p><p>—Norte, está es la talla grande— le dio ambos pantalones.</p><p>Sin poder creer las palabras de su gemelo, el norcoreano revisó las tallas. "¿Esto es en serio?", se preguntó al confirmar lo dicho por el mayor, no podía creer que una prenda tan pequeña pudiese ser considerada la "talla grande", esto seguramente era un error al momento de etiquetar.</p><p>—Por favor Norte, ya vayámonos de aquí— intentaba contener sus lágrimas— Quiero irme.</p><p>—Está bien, vamos— tomó la mano de su hermano.</p><p>Después de salir de ahí, decidieron ya no entrar a ninguna otra tienda y simplemente salieron del centro comercial. Ninguno pronunció palabras algunas hasta llegar al auto; estando los dos dentro del vehículo, el surcoreano cubrió su rostro con ambas manos y comenzó a sollozar de la manera más baja posible. El norcoreano comenzó a acariciar el cabello del otro mientras le decía palabras de consuelo; detestaba ver a su querido gemelo llorar.</p><p>Una lástima que aquel llanto no sería lo peor que aquella experiencia le traería a Corea del Sur.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. ¿Y la sonrisa?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>La reunión era bastante silenciosa, faltaba algo en el ambiente, era raro para todos no escuchar el tarareo de alguna canción de k-pop. Algunos volteaban a mirar al surcoreano, cómo si con eso mágicamente hicieron que él se pusiera a tararear. Lástima que no ocurría nada, que solo se quedaría callado, poniendo atención a las cosas que decía el chino a la par que hacía anotaciones. </p><p>—Vale, creo que aquí ya nadie aguanta— repentinamente, Taiwán se levantó de su asiento llamando la atención de todos.</p><p>—¿A qué se debe tu irrespetuosa interrupción?— China le dio una mala mirada, cómo si lo estuviera regañando.</p><p>—Se debe a que hay algo diferente aquí— respondió firme, obviamente no se dejaría intimidar por el mayor— Todos lo sentimos, todo es muy... seco. Corea del Sur, ¿qué pasa? </p><p>Todos voltearon a ver al surcoreano, tenían una gran curiosidad por saber cual sería el motivo. Norte volteó nervioso hacia su hermano, temía que todos esos ojos intimidaran a su querido gemelo; Sur, por su parte, solo levantó la mirada y solo tenía una ligera expresión de sorpresa debido a que de un momento a otro todos estaban interesados en él. </p><p>—No me pasa nada, solo hoy no tuve ganas de estar haciendo ruido— respondió con voz neutra, para después bajar la mirada y así concentrarse en los apuntes que tenía.</p><p>—Vamos, debe haber otra razón, tú eres el tipo alegre aquí, y créeme que es difícil ser el tipo alegre si hablamos de nosotros— mencionó Filipinas, levantándose de su asiento— Debe de haber algo que te haya molestado, algo que te este "comiendo" la cabeza.</p><p>—No, no hay nada. Solo quise cambiar un poco y ya; no entiendo porqué les causa tanta curiosidad.</p><p>—Me pregunto lo mismo— está vez quien habló fue China; por su tono de voz se podía notar que no estaba para nada contento con la interrupción— Entiendo que sea raro no tener ese "ruido de fondo", pero si tantas dudas tienen, pueden esperar al final de está reunión.</p><p>Todos asintieron al sentirse intimidados por la mirada molesta que tenía el chino. Incluso hubo quienes sintieron un escalofrío ante ello, pero, el mayor tenía razón, estaban en una reunión y por respeto no debían de interrumpir o cambiar abruptamente de tema; deberán esperar a la hora indicada para tratar de resolver la duda a la cual le daban más importancia de la que deberían. Pasaron los minutos, pasaron todos aquellos que debían presentar problemas o soluciones, hasta que al fin se escuchó el tenue sonido que indicaba el final de la reunión.</p><p>De manera ordenada, todos comenzaron a guardar sus cosas para después, seguido de eso, acercarse o correr hacia donde se encontraba el surcoreano para poder interrogarlo. Era la misma pregunta, 《¿qué es lo que te ha pasado?》. Sur se sentía algo incomodo y hasta apenado a pesar de que no todos se habían quedado para querer saber la respuesta; debería de inventarse alguna mentira para que dejaran de preguntarles. 《Que vergüenza que se enteren de la verdadera razón》pensaba el chico de piel pálida. Su gemelo salió a su defensa diciéndole a los demás que no debería ser asunto de ellos lo que pasará.</p><p>—Déjalos Norte, ellos quieren saber— susurró hacia su hermano.</p><p>—Pero, Sur, te están abrumando estos metiches— respondió también susurrando.</p><p>—Vamos, no me puedes negar que si tú vieras que alguien más cambia su actitud de forma inexplicable quisieras saber todo al respecto.</p><p>El norcoreano suspiró, su hermano lamentablemente tenía razón.</p><p>Corea del Sur aclaró su garganta para llamar la atención de todos, los demás callaron, estaban expectantes ante la respuesta. Obviamente diría una mentira.</p><p>—Lo que pasa es que no he dormido en tres días. Lo sé, lo sé, es un gran mérito, o lo podría parecer en principio, pero, para deshonra de todos, no me he desvelado trabajando— usaba cierto tono dramático en su voz para que fuera más creíble que se sentía mal por lo que supuestamente había hecho— Desarrolle una adicción hacia un juego de rol, no he dormido ni comido bien debido a eso. Me encuentro muy cansado por eso, tan cansado que ni ganas de entonar canciones tenía.</p><p>Todos los presentes cayeron en la burda mentira del surcoreano. Le recomendaron algunas cosas para que pudiese dejar de jugar tanto al dichoso juego y le desearon suerte para que pudiese regresar a su vida normal. Poco a poco se empezaron a retirar del lugar, hasta que los gemelos fueron los únicos en quedar ahí.</p><p>—Eres un experto mentiroso, Sur— dijo burlón.</p><p>—Gracias, la actuación es mi talento oculto.</p><p>Ambos comenzaron a reír por ello.</p><p>—Pero, fuera de broma y dramatismo, dime, ¿cómo te sientes? Yo sé que te afectó lo que pasó en esa ridícula tienda.</p><p>El surcoreano sabía perfectamente que podía tener confianza en su hermano (y que tampoco podría mentirle), así que respiró hondo y decidió ser sincero con sus sentimientos.</p><p>—Mal. Me siento mal, pésimo, me siento asqueado. Quiero decir, lo que paso me ha estado dando vueltas en la cabeza, y me sigo sin creer que me he descuidado tanto que ahora estoy gordo.</p><p>—Sur, tú no eres gordo. Tú estás bien, eres delgado, te vez sano; el problema lo tienen esas tiendas cuya "talla grande" en realidad es una talla única y pareciera ser hecha para que sea usada por esqueletos con piel— se notaba el repudió que el norcoreano tenía hacia esa tienda.</p><p>—Norte, no digas eso. La talla está bien, el problema soy yo. ¡Solo mírame! Ahora tengo está asquerosa masa con grasa estorbando y haciendo ver mal— señalo hacia su estomago, aunque a decir verdad era plano.</p><p>—¿Pero que dices? Si estás igual de delgado que siempre. </p><p>—No quieras hacerme sentirme bien, por favor, tú eres mi hermano, deberías ser sincero conmigo y hablarme con la verdad sobre mi apariencia.</p><p>Corea del Norte frunció el ceño y dijo:</p><p>—Estás bien, te vez bien, eres perfectamente delgado, pero si quieres ser un saco de huesos con piel pegada así como lo es Japón o como lo soy yo, adelante, hazlo, para que te des cuenta que estar así es un pésimo estado de salud— se retiro del lugar dándole la espalda a su hermano, ni siquiera se despidió o le dio una última mirada.</p><p>Corea del Sur se quedó con la sensación de un nudo en la garganta y los ojos llorosos.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>